Slow, Love, Slow
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: Love is slow but it always finds a way, it may take weeks, months even years but it'll always find a way.


Slow Love Slow

Day after day, month after month, year after year. Still nothing. No emotion, no feeling, nothing.

Amy waited, she waited for something, a sign that the one she loved dear felt the same. But alas nothing, not even a smile. For the past four years Sonic, her lover her soul mate had completely blanked Amy out. He wouldn't talk to her, he wouldn't be seen with her, he wouldn't even smile at her. For Amy, every time he looked at her, he wouldn't be looking at her, but through her. As if she wasn't really there, as if she had disappeared. And to Amy she felt like she was disappearing, soon to vanish forever. And in Amy's eyes, no-one would care. It felt like someone was always better than her, she always second best, not even that. She was an outsider, a third wheel so it wouldn't be uprising if no-one cared about her. She didn't want to be thought of as that but she couldn't change that. And that's what hurt the most.

Now she would spend most of her days inside, only left her home if she absolutely had to. She didn't want to talk to people as she felt nobody would want to talk to her.

She sat by her window watching the rain patter outside. A storm was coming. She held an old frail rose in her hand, it was the very one Sonic gave to her four years ago, she had kept it ever since. Every time she looked at it would tear her heart apart but she couldn't get rid of it, it would hurt her even more.

She sighed, she was asked to meet Tails at his workshop, she didn't want to go, she didn't want to face him again, she didn't want to lay eyes on Sonic again. She couldn't every time she did it would sent one thousand needles into her heart. But she knew she had to go, she couldn't let Tails down.

So reluctantly she left the comforts of her home and out into the pitter patter of the rain. Before she left she gently placed the rose in her shoe, making sure it was standing vertically so it wouldn't get ruined. She walked out in the poring rain, the water dripped down from her quills and onto her face, her clothes soaking wet, but she didn't mind, she kind of liked the rain, it was cool, refreshing. It calmed her. It was cleared her head.

Soon she arrived to Tails workshop, there were lights on inside and it looked warm. Amy opened the door and entered, Tails had an open door policy so she was free to enter and leave whenever she pleased. As soon she entered she could hear the distinctive voice of Tails and Knuckles, they were having an argument as usual. _Knuckles must have broken something again _Amy thought. She walked into the main room where indeed Knuckles and Tails were arguing, it seemed that once again Knuckles had broken something and Tails wasn't impressed.

"I can't believe you broke it, that's the third time this week Knuckles!" Tails shouted

"I said I'm sorry! How many more times do I have to say it?!" Knuckles shouted back in defense

"Until you stop breaking things maybe?!" Tails shouted back. Amy shook her head in annoyance, as the argument droned on she turned her head to find a blue spiked figure hanging in the doorway. Immediately she knew who it was, and it sent daggers into her heart.

It was Sonic.

She quickly turned away and started drying her quills in the hope that Sonic wouldn't notice her sadness deep within. Sonic walked away from the doorway and over to Tails and Knuckles, he eventually stopped their argument and Tails finally told them why he had asked them to come over.

"Alright everyone I have good news" Tails said with pride "recently I have been trying to find the last chaos emerald and only yesterday I have been able to get my hands it, it took a lot of hard work but at last we have it" Tails then showed Knuckles, Sonic and Amy the blue chaos emerald. Everyone congratulated Tails on his find, this was great news to the Sonic Team. Finally all chaos emeralds were in their hands.

"Well done Bro!" said Sonic, Tails thanked him

"This needs to be celebrated!" said Knuckles at the top of his voice, everyone agreed gladly and the four of them enjoyed an evening of pop and chillidogs.

As the night drew on Amy felt more and more depressed, seeing Sonic having a good time while she is miserable made her heart ache, he hadn't even talked to her or even acknowledged her presence. Not once.

Amy went over to the fridge to refill her glass of coke for the third time. Once she had finished filling up her cup she went back over the group, just as she was walking towards the sofa, Sonic walked past her and in doing so knocked into her and spilled her cup on the floor. She didn't do anything for a bit, she just looked at the pool of coke of the floor

"Oh sorry" mumbled Sonic, a tear started to form in Amy's eye, she crouched down to pick up a cup. As she did she muttered

"Oh, now you notice me" unfortunately Sonic heard and said

"What did you say?!" his voice was full of confusion and spitefulness. Amy got up and went over to the kitchen to grab a cloth, as she did she muttered

"Like you don't know" as she walked past him, Sonic took a hold of her arm and gripped it tightly, preventing her from going

"No I don't know" he said sternly and angrily, Amy looked to the floor and said

"Let me go" But Sonic only held tighter

"Not until you tell me" More tears fell from Amy's eyes "Just let me go" she muttered

"Tell me what's going on!" he yelled at her "Recently you have completely blanked everyone out, hardly leaving your house, you don't talk to anyone, what the hell is going on with you" At that moment Amy snapped, she had enough!

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" she cried "IT'S YOU!" Amy forced herself out of Sonic's grip and faced him, full anger in her eyes "For the past four years you have completely blanked me out, you haven't acknowledged me at all, you talk to everyone else apart from me! Do you know how that feels?!" Amy cried, tears started streaming down her face, she took a moment to breath then continued "There is always someone better than me, I'm always second best, and then when you gave me this, the rose..." Amy took out the rose from her shoe and showed it to Sonic "I thought, just for a moment that I wasn't second best, that someone did care for me but clearly I was wrong because since then you left me, didn't acknowledge me at all and it killed me!" Amy staggered back in exhaustion and anguish. Tails and Knuckles stared at Sonic in anger and shock, they had no idea that Sonic had hurt Amy this badly. Whereas Sonic, he didn't know how to react, he stared at the floor speechless. He was lost for words.

"Amy..." he muttered, but Amy was to enraged to listen to him, she got up and spat at him "No, don't even bother" she took a hold of the rose and said "Here keep the stupid flower, not that it meant anything to you anyway!" she then threw it on the floor and ran out of the workshop, leaving a silent Sonic and a speechless Tails and Knuckles.

A silence swept through the three, all you could hear was the gentle pitter patter of the rain hitting the windows, that is until Knuckles finally spoke up

"How could you!" he walked up to Sonic, full anger in his eyes "I know you're a dick but this?! Even Shadow isn't that heartless!" he shouted at him "Don't you know Amy is fragile enough as it is, she loves you with all her heart and you couldn't even have the decency to even acknowledge her!" Sonic was full of anger, but also guilt, a lot of it

"I don't need a parrot Knuckles!" he spat

"I'm only saying the truth!" Knuckles replied, Tails walked up to him, he too was anger but he didn't shout

"He's got a point Sonic, you haven't been talking to Amy, or even smiling at her, surely you must have known what it was doing to her?!" Tails said in disbelief. Sonic continued to look at the floor and said

"If she had known what had happened after I gave away the rose, if you had known then you would understand why I was ignoring her, she would understand" Tails walked up to him and asked

"What did happen?" Sonic looked away and said

"It doesn't matter, its the past, I don't want to go over it" Knuckles just got angrier and said

"Clearly it does matter or you wouldn't have done what you did to Amy for the past four years!"

"Sonic please, we can help" Tails said gently, Sonic sighed and explained what had happened. After he had finished another silence swept through the three. Finally Tails spoke up and said

"Go, find her, tell her, she needs to know" Sonic looked up at his younger brother and nodded, and with that he left with the rose in his hand and off in search of Amy.

After Amy had left the workshop she ran as far and as fast as she could. She had to get away, she had to flee. Tears streamed down her face. It was all too much for her, all to emotional. She ran deep into the forest, the rain pouring down heavily onto her but she didn't care. she didn't know where she was going, where she will end up. All she knew is that it was as far away from Sonic as possible. She ran for a good half an hour when she finally had to stop to breath. Amy collapsed on the forest floor beneath her, she breathed in and out deeply, inhaling and exhaling. After she had caught her breath again she took a moment to look at her surroundings. She was just next to a huge lake, the trees surrounded this lake like a wall, as if they were protecting this hidden gem, the light of the stars shimmered onto the glistening water. She walked up to the waters edge and looked at her reflection, it almost scared her, he eyes were red and wet due to amount of crying she had done, her body was thin and boney, she hadn't been eating much as she was so depressed. Her once beautiful pastel pink fur was now a dull faded pink and her once shimmering jade eyes were now a tired green. She sighed at her reflection and punched the water. Her reflection had now become distorted, she still stared at the water and remained still and silent for a while. Then out of the blue she remembered an old lullaby her father used to sing to her as a child. And then surprisingly she started to sing it, quietly but still singing.

"_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass"_

Meanwhile Sonic had ran all around Mobius in search of Amy, but so far no luck_  
_

"_This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline"_

Amy voice was croaky, it hurt when she tried to hit a note but she still sang

"_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I`d give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore"_

After almost giving up hope, Sonic made it to the entrance of the forest, without even thinking Sonic ran in, hoping, just hoping he would cross paths with Amy

_"My flower, withered between_  
_The pages 2 and 3_  
_The once and forever bloom gone with my sins"_

More tears flowed from Amy's eyes yet she still continued to sing, she wanted to finish the song

"_Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name"_

Sonic ran endlessly through the forest and yet he still saw no signs of Amy

_"Oh, how I wish..."_

After almost giving up hope Sonic heart a faint cry and some faint singing. Trusting his gut and not his instincts he followed to sound of the singing

_"Nemo sailing home_  
_Nemo letting go"_

He made his way over to the singing where indeed he found Amy, sitting by the lake and singing beautifully yet in pain. Sonic then quietly walked up to her making sure she didn't notice him

_"Oh, how i wish..."_

Amy finally finished the song, she took a moment to breath and began crying again. She had no idea that Sonic was only a few feet behind her and quietly getting closer. Once Sonic had got within only a couple of inches behind her he said

"I'm sorry Amy" Amy's head snapped up, she looked down at the water's edge and saw Sonic's refection, she tried to get away but Sonic caught her just in time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him

"Let me go!" she cried but Sonic wouldn't listen, instead he only held her tighter and placed her on his lap

"Not until you hear me out" he said.

"No, why would I listen to you?! After everything you've done!" she cried out once again, trying to free herself from his strong grip, but unfortunately for her Sonic just took a hold of her hands and said

"Please, just listen to me for five minutes, if you still hate me after those five minutes then I promise I'll let you go" Amy frowned at said

"Five minutes!" Sonic sighed and said

"I'm truly sorry, I'm sorry that I ignored you these past few years but I had good reason" Sonic sighed once again, a look of distress emerged on his face and he said

"The day I gave you this rose..." Sonic had the rose in his hand and briefly showed it to Amy " Eggman had been spying on me the whole day, ever since we defeated him that week and he found some valuable information on me, something I swore I would let no-one know until I was ready" Sonic then looked away from Amy and a slight tear flowed from his eyes

"He had found my weakness, my number one weakness, and was do everything in his power to use it against me" Sonic took a moment to breath and continued "Later on that week he caught me, tortured me, he said he was going to use my weakness, torment with it, and in doing so it will torture me"

"Then what..." Amy was cut of by Sonic who continued "I got angry, more than angry I was enraged, so I... I" Sonic looked away once again "I killed him, but not a quick painless death, a horrible, gruesome death, I tore his limbs off and snapped his neck in two, after wards I destroyed everything he owned, every base, every robot, everything. It was a rage that I only felt once before and I swore I would never fell again, but I was wrong, so wrong" more tears fell from his eyes but he continued "It then made me think, as long as I'm me, as I'm Sonic the hedgehog, I will always have enemies how will stop at nothing to get at me, to torture me, to kill me, so I had to learn to be strong, to not let my weakness perish because of me" Sonic then stopped as he had more tears flowing from his eyes, Amy was silent for a while until she finally said

"And what is your weakness" Sonic looked up at Amy and held her hands tightly

"It's you Amy, your my weakness" Amy's eyes widened in shock "You are the one person I care the most about, you're the real reason I fought Eggman and any other threat, it's you that kept me smiling all those years" Sonic looked deeply into Amy's eyes and said "That's why I avoided you to make sure that nothing could hurt you, so that I would be targeted and not you, only thing is I didn't that I was hurting you even more" Amy looked away from him and cried once more

"I don't deserve you" she whispered "All you were trying to do was to protect me and I threw it back at your face, I'm so selfish" hearing this made Sonic's heart ripe in two once again, so he gently brought Amy's face so she looked at him and said

"No Amy, I don't deserve you, I don't deserve someone as caring as you, I should have known that I would have been hurting this badly and I will always feel guilty about it, I know that there's nothing I can do to make you forgive me" Amy sighed and held his hand

"Yes, it hurt but that doesn't mean I won't forgive you for it" Sonic looked at her, he looked at her pale boney body, a dagger of guilt was sent deep into his heart, once again into her eyes, in like the rest of her body a small sparkle remained. Sonic held Amy tighter, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close

"Ames" he whispered, Amy's heart skipped a beat, she hadn't heard Sonic call her that in a long time. Before she could respond Sonic placed his hand on her cheek and gently kissed her on the lips. The world slowed down for Amy, she felt like her soul had been lit once again, she felt the movement of the planet beneath her feet, the movement of the stars above her. Once Sonic lips parted he whispered

"I'm so sorry Ames, I really am" Amy looked at him, her eyes were full of light, she placed one hand on his cheek and kissed his back, Sonic's soul was set on fire, he felt like he could run 400 times round the planet and still not get tired. Once Amy's lips parted she said

"Need I say more?" the two smiled and Sonic even chuckled slightly, Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck while he wrapped both his arms around her waist, the two then leaned in and kissed once more only this time with greater passion. The two felt like their hearts had burst into fire, that their souls had finally intertwined. The two eventually needed to breath and so parted, Sonic then gently kissed Amy's neck and let his head remain there, Amy then burrowed her head into Sonic's neck. The two remained like that for a while until Sonic said

"I missed you" Amy smiled and replied

"I missed you too" The two hugged each other for a good while just happy to be in each others arms. Finally they left hand in hand and left the beautiful lake in peace.

They were happy now, joyous, in love. They were finally together, they had finally found their soul mate. And they knew they had all of eternity together

_Love is slow, but it always finds a way._


End file.
